


Pervert Coach

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, RatedM, Sexual Content, kadi - Freeform, no children
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Bagaimana rasanya punya vocal coach yang pervert?“Aku tahu cara efektif agar suaramu semakin indah, manis.” Kata Jongin dengan seringai di wajahnya sambil menarik dagu gadis manis bermata bulat itu.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Pervert Coach

**Title**

_ Pervert Coach  _

**Main Cast**

Kaisoo

**Side Cast**

Chanbaek

**Warning**

rated m,  _ sexual scene, no children, dub-con _

**Summary**

Bagaimana rasanya punya  _ vocal coach _ yang  _ pervert _ ? 

“Aku tahu cara efektif agar suaramu semakin indah, manis.” Kata Jongin dengan seringai di wajahnya sambil menarik dagu gadis manis bermata bulat itu.

**Author’s Note**

Terima kasih untuk pemilik prompt atas idenya, maapkan sudah daku menghancurkan prompt-mu yang luar biasa hiks. Untuk readers-nim semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini dan tetap semangat menjalani hari-hari kalian di tengah masa pandemi ini. 

Selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maapkan daku yang tidak sempurna ini ya.

Selamat membaca semuanya , jangan lupa tetap stay at home ya  ☺

**Kode Prompt**

GS002 “Kyungsoo seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus SMA, kini harus mengikuti karantina karena lolos audisi kontes menyanyi ternama di negaranya. Jongin seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sedang hiatus, diberi tawaran untuk menjadi vocal coach kontes menyanyi ternama itu. Sampai akhirnya tertarik pada salah satu kontestan, si gadis bermata bulat. Saat latihan selesai dan semua kontestan mulai kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur, Jongin seketika mengajak Kyungsoo ke ruangannya dengan alasan latihan tambahan. “Aku tahu cara efektif agar suaramu semakin indah, manis” katanya dengan seringai di wajahnya sambil menarik dagu gadis manis bermata bulat itu. ”

**Tag**

kaisoo, kadi, rated m,  _ no children _ ,  _ gs, sexual scene _ ,  _ happy ending, dub-con _

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Selamat, Anda lolos audisi. Minggu depan Anda bisa datang ke Gedung XX Entertainment untuk menjalani karantina dan pelatihan selama 1 bulan sebelum kontes dimulai,” kata salah seorang juri yang memberikan sebuah kartu berwarna platinum pada seorang gadis yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat gemetar saat menerima kartu yang disodorkan juri tadi, tapi ekspresinya terlihat sangat bahagia.

“Terima kasih Bapak Ibu juri, saya akan berlatih dan berusaha lebih keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuan saya. Kalau saya permisi.”

Gadis itu membungkuk untuk menyampaikan rasa hormat dan terima kasihnya, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya sembari berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan “XX Entertainment” di  _ lobby _ -nya. Begitu sampai di  _ lift _ , dia langsung menekan tombol 12 sesuai lantai yang dituliskan di kartu undangan yang diterimanya. Beberapa detik sebelum  _ lift  _ tertutup, seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi dan masker memasuki  _ lift  _ dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Keadaan  _ lift _ terasa sunyi dan canggung, apalagi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena wajahnya tertutup masker. Anehnya, orang itu tidak terlihat menekan tombol mana pun.  _ Apa mungkin tujuannya juga lantai 12? _ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Begitu mereka sampai di lantai 12, pintu  _ lift  _ otomatis terbuka dan Kyungsoo lebih dulu keluar diikuti oleh laki-laki tadi. Kyungsoo langsung saja bergegas ke ruangan pertemuan  _ Raising Star. _ Begitu dia sampai di ruangan itu, seluruh kursi hampir terpenuhi kecuali dua kursi yang masih kosong.

“Halo, saya Do Kyungsoo. Peserta Raising Star dari Medan.”

Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit gugup. Bagaimana pun juga, 35 peserta yang lolos audisi pasti memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dan dia harus berlatih keras agar bisa menggapai mimpinya. 

“Baik, kau bisa duduk di kursi yang masih kosong,” kata seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti  _ crew _ acara sembari menunjuk kursi kosong yang ia maksud.

Kyungsoo langsung duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk oleh  _ crew  _ tadi. Namun, pria yang tadi berada satu  _ lift  _ dengannya ternyata juga duduk di sampingnya.  _ Apa dia juga salah satu peserta? Tapi kenapa dia tidak membawa apa pun?  _ Batin Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Baik, saya akan jelaskan mekanisme karantina yang akan kalian lakukan. Jadi, karantina ini diadakan untuk pelatihan sebelum kontes  _ Raising Star  _ dimulai dan ditayangkan di TV. Segala hal yang terjadi selama masa pelatihan dan karantina tidak akan ditayangkan di TV demi menjaga profesionalitas program. Pelatihan ini dilakukan selama satu bulan atau kurang lebih 4 minggu. Silahkan kalian lihat pembagian kamar, jadwal  _ group training,  _ dan  _ personal training _ yang ada di meja kalian masing-masing.”

Semua peserta langsung membuka amplop yang berada di atas meja mereka masing-masing. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan oleh  _ crew, _ di dalam amplop itu ada 3 kartu yang berisi pembagian kamar, jadwal  _ group training _ , dan jadwal  _ personal training _ .

Pembagian Kamar

Boys Rooms

Room 1: Kim Woodam, Seo Dojae, Lee Hyunjae

Room 2: Seo Chanseok, Hwang Jaehyuk, Yeok Jaesung

Room 3: Jo Sunggi, Lee Insung, Park Tae In

Room 4: Park Namgil, Park Chanyeol, Lee Jaehyun

Room 5: Nam Taegu, Na Mingyu, Lee Dongjae

Room 6: Kim Junho, Park Kwanghee, Woo Jaeseok

Girls Rooms

Room 7: Woo Yuri, Yeo Dasom, Lee Hana

Room 8: Choi Hyeri, Hwang Nara, Seo Hyuna

Room 9: Jeon Hyewoo, Yeon Nari, Yoo Seo Ah

Room 10: Park Haewon, Na Hyanggi, Cha Eunbi

Room 11: Lee Sarang, Kim Hyejoo, Jung Yerim

Room 12:  **Doh Kyungsoo** , Byun Baekhyun

_ Group Training _

Senin: Park Haewon, Na Hyanggi, Cha Eunbi, Jeon Hyewoo, Park Namgil, Kim Woodam, Woo Jaeseok

Selasa: Lee Sarang, Kim Hyejoo, Jung Yerim, Yeon Nari, Lee Hyunjae, Jo Sunggi, Lee Insung

Rabu: Woo Yuri, Yeo Dasom, Lee Hana, Yoo Seo Ah, Seo Chanseok, Hwang Jaehyuk, Yeok Jaesung

Kamis: Choi Hyeri, Hwang Nara, Seo Hyuna, Nam Taegu, Na Mingyu, Lee Dongjae, Park Kwanghee

Jumat: Park Chanyeol, Seo Dojae, Lee Jaehyun, Park Tae In, Kim Junho, Byun Baekhyun,  **Doh Kyungsoo**

_ Personal Training _

Waktu: Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat

09.00-10.00: Park Haewon, Lee Sarang, Woo Yuri, Choi Hyeri, Park Chanyeol

10.00-11.00: Na Hyanggi, Kim Hyejoo, Yeo Dasom, Hwang Nara, Seo Dojae

11.00-12.00: Cha Eunbi, Jung Yerim, Lee Hana, Seo Hyuna, Lee Jaehyun

13.00-14.00: Jeon Hyewoo, Yeon Nari, Yoo Seo Ah, Nam Taegu, Park Tae In

14.00-15.00: Park Namgil, Lee Hyunjae, Seo Chanseok, Na Mingyu, Kim Junho

15.00-16.00: Kim Woodam, Jo Sunggi, Hwang Jaehyuk, Lee Dongjae, Byun Baekhyun

16.00-17.00: Woo Jaeseok, Lee Insung, Yeok Jaesung, Park Kwanghee, **Doh Kyungsoo**

“Pelatihan dibagi menjadi 2 tahap, yaitu  _ group training  _ dan  _ personal training _ .  _ Personal training _ dilaksanakan pada minggu pertama dan ketiga. Tujuannya untuk melatih kalian secara intens. Sementara,  _ group training  _ dilaksanakan pada minggu kedua dan terakhir. Tujuannya untuk melatih kalian membentuk harmoni ketika bernyanyi duet. Selama kalian tidak mendapat jadwal  _ group training  _ maupun  _ personal training,  _ kalian harus latihan mandiri dengan rekan sekamar kalian. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan kalian pada  _ vocal coach  _ yang akan melatih kalian selama masa karantina. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda  _ coach _ .”

_ Crew  _ tadi mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping  _ crew  _ tadi. Ia kemudian melepas topi dan masker yang dia gunakan dan membuat seisi ruangan terkejut karena-------

“Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jongin yang akan menjadi _vocal_ _coach_ kalian.”

orang yang akan menjadi  _ vocal coach  _ adalah penyanyi ternama Kim Jongin yang sedang hiatus untuk mempersiapkan album barunya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah 3 minggu Kyungsoo menjalani masa karantina dan pelatihan. Selama itu dia mendapat lebih banyak pengalaman dan pengetahuan baru. Apalagi teman sekamarnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun sangat baik padanya. Selera mereka dalam musik hampir sama dan mereka bisa melakukan harmoni dengan sempurna. Bahkan  _ coach  _ Kim Jongin yang selalu memarahi Kyungsoo ketika  _ group training  _ berlangsung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setiap mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu bersama.

Mungkin di antara itu semua, hal yang paling tidak disukai Kyungsoo adalah sesi  _ group training _ . Saat  _ group training  _ berlangsung, entah kenapa  _ coach _ Kim Jongin selalu memarahinya setiap saat. Padahal dia selalu memuji-muji peserta lain, tetapi saat giliran Kyungsoo dia seperti punya seribu alasan untuk memarahi Kyungsoo. Duet Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya hal yang dianggap lolos oleh seorang Kim Jongin. Anehnya, Kim Jongin tidak pernah memarahi Kyungsoo sedikit pun saat sesi  _ personal training _ . Dia justru terlihat seperti malaikat karena memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan terlalu baik. Tidak seperti saat  _ group training  _ di mana dia terlihat seperti  _ devil _ . 

Beginilah keadaan Kyungsoo saat sedang melakukan sesi  _ personal training  _ dengan Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu  _ I Will Go to You Like The First Snow  _ milik Ailee. Napas Kyungsoo terlihat terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran di dahinya karena sebelumnya dia melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu dengan berlari. Alasannya untuk meningkatkan sistem pernapasan.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya sembari membawa sebotol air minum dan handuk. Tanpa berkata apa pun, dia langsung mengelap keringat yang bercucur di dahi Kyungsoo. Tak lupa dia memberikan botol minum yang dibawanya pada Kyungsoo.

“Kemampuanmu sudah meningkat lebih baik daripada terakhir kali. Kalau kau bisa mempertahankannya mungkin aku tidak akan selalu memarahimu saat  _ group training  _ berlangsung.”

“Uhm-sss terima kasih  _ coach _ , ini semua berkat masukan yang  _ coach  _ selalu berikan.” Kata Kyungsoo sembari mendesis karena Jongin mengelap keringatnya hingga lehernya---mendekati dadanya---- yang merupakan titik sensitifnya. 

“Duduk, Soo. Karena performamu hari ini bagus dan sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Aku akan memijatmu sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafku karena selalu memarahimu.” 

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo menuju kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Begitu Kyungsoo sudah duduk, dia langsung memosisikan dirinya duduk di belakang Kyungsoo. Kemudian tangannya dengan terampil bergeriliya di bahu dan leher Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit pertama, Kyungsoo tampak tegang, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tegang jika seorang Kim Jongin sang penyanyi terkenal dan legendaris sedang memijat bahumu?

“Sttt… relaks Soo. Kau tidak perlu tegang,” kata Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo mulai bisa menikmati pijatan Jongin yang perlahan membuat rasa lelahnya hilang. Melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai menikmati pijatannya membuat Jongin semakin berani memijat semakin ke bawah dari sisi samping. Beruntunglah Jongin karena Kyungsoo sangat polos, jika tidak dia yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah menghiasi beragam  _ deadline  _ majalan dan Koran dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual.

“Stttt…” desis Kyungsoo saat tangan Jongin menyentuh bagian samping dadanya.

“Apa kau tidak punya pacar Soo?” Tanya Jongin di sela-sela kegiatannya.

“Tidak,  _ coach _ . Saya tidak pernah pacaran aiisstttt….” Jawab Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan desisan karena tangan Jongin dengan  _ sengaja  _ meremas dadanya.

“Sayang sekali, gadis cantik sepertimu belum pernah punya pacar. Sepertinya laki-laki di sekolahmu buta karena tidak menyadari kecantikanmu. Kau sangat cantik, Soo wuuu...” bisik Jongin dengan genit diakhiri dengan tiupan di telinga Kyungsoo.

“Eunghh… Tidak,  _ coach _ . Saya tidak merasa cantik sama sekali.”

“Kau terlalu merendah, Soo.” Kata Jongin sembari menyudahi kegiatannya ----memijat dan meremas Kyungsoo.

“Sudah, Soo. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan terakhir minggu depan.” Kata Jongin sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersipu malu ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Jongin.

“Ya, terima kasih  _ coach _ .” Kata Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan, Jongin meratapi adiknya yang berdiri dengan sempurna.

“Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kau akan bisa menikmatinya.” Katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pelatihan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.58 WIB. Sebentar lagi  _ group training  _ akan berakhir. 

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Hari ini Jongin kembali memarahinya terus-terusan. Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya. Dia merasa malu dan gagal karena tidak bisa memberikan performa terbaiknya.

“Yang lain bisa meninggalkan ruangan. Aku akan bertemu kalian lagi besok di pesta perpisahan karantina dan pelatihan. Untuk Kyungsoo tetap di sini.” Kata Jongin dengan dingin hingga membuat semua peserta menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

“Soo semangat,” kata Chanyeol memberi Kyungsoo semangat sebelum berlalu.

“Soo, kau tenang saja. Aku akan menyisakan jatah makanmu. Kau fokus latihan saja, semangat ini hari terakhir.” kata Baekhyun mencoba memberi dorongan pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. 

“Chan, apa kau tidak merasa  _ coach  _ Jongin terlalu keterlaluan? Padahal di antara kita semua Kyungsoo termasuk yang terbaik,” kata Baekhyun saat sudah berhasil menyusul langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol.

“Aku juga merasa kalau dia sudah keterlaluan. Tapi mungkin saja karena dia berharap Kyungsoo bisa menang makanya dia meninggikan standarnya untuk Kyungsoo. Semoga saja Kyungsoo bisa bertahan, anak itu terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.” Kata Chanyeol menanggapi.

“Yah, kau benar.” Kata Baekhyun dengan pelan. Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang, entah kenapa perasaannya hari ini tidak enak.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Soo, tegakkan kepalamu.” Nada bicara Jongin kembali melembut setelah semua peserta kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Mendengar suara Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

“Ayo ikut aku ke ruanganku!” titah Jongin. Dia segera berjalan diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya. 

Begitu mereka sampai di ruangannya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengunci pintu ruangannya. Alasan Jongin memilih ruangan kerjanya daripada ruang latihan, karena selain kedap suara, di ruang kerjanya ada sofa yang bisa memudahkan aksinya.

“ _ Coach _ ,” panggil Kyungsoo karena merasa Jongin sedari tadi hanya diam memandanginya. Oh, jika Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin sedang memikirkan adegan panasnya dengan Kyungsoo, pasti dia tidak akan berani mengikuti Jongin ke ruangannya.

“Aku tahu cara efektif agar suaramu semakin indah, manis.” Kata Jongin dengan seringai di wajahnya sambil menarik dagu gadis manis bermata bulat itu.

“Apa maks----“ belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin. Dengan lihai, lidah Jongin berhasil menerobos dan membelit lidah Kyungsoo.

Tangan kanan Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan yang satunya berusaha melepas kancing Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan, dituntunnya Kyungsoo menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian ia menghempaskan Kyungsoo ke sofa hingga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Dengan tidak sabaran Jongin melucuti semua pakaian Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

“Coa---“ Jongin kembali membungkam bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya meremas dada gadis itu, sementara tangan satunya menuju ke vagina Kyungsoo. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba menyentuh klitoris Kyungsoo, sebelum memasukkan jarinya.

“Ah---“ mendengar erangan dan desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh gadis itu. 3 jarinya sudah berhasil keluar masuk lubang gadis itu meskipun masih terasa sempit, hal yang wajar mengingat Kyungsoo masih perawan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin merasakan lubang Kyungsoo semakin menyempit hingga menjepit jari-jarinya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu mencapai orgasme pertamanya. 

Jongin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menyudahi ciumannya. Dipandanginya Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu dengan air mata yang mengenang di pipinya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Jongin segera melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan membebaskan adiknya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak sejak memasuki ruangan ini. 

“Kau sangat, Soo.” Kata Jongin sebelum kembali membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Diarahkannya adiknya ke lubang vagina Kyungsoo dan dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil menanamkan adiknya di lubang hangat milik Kyungsoo.

“Argghhhh … sakit…  _ Coach _ …” jerit Kyungsoo begitu sesuatu yang keras merobek selaput daranya. Ia berhasil menjerit setelah menggigit lidah Jongin karena kesakitan.

“Relaks, Soo. Hanya sebentar, setelah ini aku janji tidak akan sakit,” kata Jongin sebelum bergerak memaju mundurkan adiknya. Kali ini dia tidak mencium Kyungsoo, tetapi memberi tanda di seluruh tubuh gadis itu seolah menyatakan kepemilikan bahwa Doh Kyungsoo adalah milik Kim Jongin.

“Ahhh…..ah….  _ coach…. _ ” Desah Kyungsoo saat merasa lubangnya mulai mengetat lagi. Sementara itu, Jongin dengan bersusah payah mencoba menggerakkan adiknya dari cengkraman lubang Kyungsoo.

“ _ Coach _ … ahmmm… ashmm….”

“Bersama, Soo…” dengan itu Jongin menembakkan spermanya ke rahim Kyungsoo dan ambruk menimpa tubuh gadis itu.

“Kau luar biasa Soo…” kata Jongin sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

“ _ Coach…” _

“Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Aku mencintaimu, Soo. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di  _ lift _ , saat itu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?”

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Dengan wajah yang merona karena tersipu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Heem…aku juga mencintaimu  _ coach _ . Perlakuanmu saat  _ personal training  _ membuatku sangat nyaman.”

Jongin yang senang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo refleks memeluk gadis itu. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat adiknya yang masih tertanam di lubang Kyungsoo kembali mengeras.

“Sepertinya kita perlu  _ training  _ lagi untuk membuat suaramu lebih merdu, Soo.”

Dengan itu, mereka kembali berhubungan intim. Berbagai posisi mereka coba dan Jongin dengan senang hati mendengarkan suara desahan Kyungsoo yang sangat merdu.

**[END]**


End file.
